Second Best
by TwinkleToesToo
Summary: Ellie says something that makes Ashley feel like she was Jimmy's second choice....Was she? Oneshot....minor spoiler referenced.


My note…SLIGHT SPOILER ALERT. I've already seen the remaining episodes(you can view them on numerous websites) and this fic has been floating around in my head for some time now, it hints at a love triangle/quadrangle, but is strictly AU. A little drama, doubt, angst….and a lot of friendship/love in the end.

SECOND BEST

"God El, I'm really sorry", Ashley sympathized, as she and her best friend sat down at the counter and waited for the rest of their order.

"It's for the best, I suppose", Ellie sighed, slowly sipping her coffee before continuing. "We just couldn't reconnect...especially after that whole Craig thing".

Ashley raised her eyes over her the rim of her cup and looked at Ellie...she looked so sad. "I'm starting to wonder if maybe I'm cursed or something", Ellie giggled nervously.

Ashley chuckled slightly. "No El, you're not cursed...", she assured her with a big smile. "...just a little unlucky in love, is all".

Ellie rolled her eyes exaggeratedly. "Unlucky, ya think?", she asked sarcastically. "My first boyfriend was gay, my second left me not long after I moved in with him. Craig, my biggest crush, told me he loved me to get his hands on his precious drugs and Jesse hooked up with Paige two days...two days Ash...after we broke up".

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Ellie", Ashley comforted, patting her friends arm. "The perfect guy for you is out there somewhere, I just know it".

"That's easy for you to say Ash, you've got the most amazing boyfriend on the planet", Ellie snipped, a small smirk forming at the corner of her mouth.

"What can I say? Jimmy _is _perfect", Ashley braggingly agreed, giving an innocent shrug. "Ya know, you could've had your chance with him, Ellie", she added jokingly.

"Yeah, I know...biggest mistake of _my_ life, right?", Ellie replied with a slightly joking tone that almost hinted at sincerity. Ellie flashed Ashley a friendly smile and turned to the display, grabbing some sugar, cream and stirring sticks.

Ashley froze, wodering if she heard her best friend right. Unaware of Ashley's uneasiness, Ellie finished her coffee while Ashley sat there staring at the countertop. Her stomach flipped and she immediately felt uneasy as her mind was filling with questions. _Did Ellie really regret her decision to reject Jimmy or was she just joking? What if she has feelings of something other than friendship for him now? _But the most disturbing thought was..._What if Jimmy still has those feelings for Ellie?_

The clerk behind the counter finished their order and handed the two trays over to Ellie. She looked over at Ashley and flashed a quick smile. "Ready?", she asked, sliding off the stool and grabbing her purse. Ashley nodded slowly and silently followed her friend out.

------------------

When they reached Jimmy's house, the boys were in the dinning room mulling over Jimmy's new designs. "Hey El, I want your opinion too", Jimmy stated, as soon as they walked through the door.

Ellie nodded, then set the trays down onto the table and looked over Jimmy's left shoulder at his busy sketchbook. "Jimmy this stuff is amazing", Ellie gasped in awe, her eyes dancing with praise.

Ashely stood back to observe, but Jimmy held out his arm and beckoned her to stand next to him. "Ash thinks so too", he blushed as he looked up at her and grinned. She smiled back and he wrapped his arm around her waist, squeezing lightly. Ashley immediately relaxed and chided herself for thinking so foolishly earlier.

Ellie and Jimmy quickly fell into this comfortable demeanor, a repertoire they had formed when their friendship bloomed last year...the year Ashley missed. Jimmy's arm suddenly fell from Ashley's side and she immediately felt out of place, like an outsider in her own boyfriends life, and her uneasiness returned.

Ashley walked quietly over to the couch and sat down. She picked up a magazine from the coffee table, intent on reading it, but instead used it as a barrier to shield herself as she watched Jimmy and Ellie interact.

There was something about the way they were with one another...an ease, a kinship, a...something that Ashley had never seen in Ellie, or in Jimmy for that matter. Ashley slapped the magazine on the coffee table and stalked into the kitchen.

Ashley hated that she felt this way...jealously was not one of her prettiest of traits.

--------------------------

"You know I have a dish washer?", Jimmy joked from the archway of the kitchen.

Startled, Ashley jumped slightly at his voice and quickly turned around to face Jimmy. She nodded slowly and wiped her soapy hands on a dish towel. "Ellie and Marco just left, they had some paper to finish", Jimmy stated, pushing fully into the room. "I called for you, but I guess you didn't hear me", he added pointedly, pulling up next to Ashley and shut off the running tap.

Ashley glanced at the faucet and shrugged. "Sorry", she whispered avoidingly. She had been so caught up in her thoughts that she never even heard Jimmy call her.

"Ash?", he questioned, reaching for her hand. "What is it?".

"I need to know something", she stated shakily, keeping hold of his hand as she sat down on a kitchen chair. Jimmy waited eagerly for her to continue. Ashley paused a second, then sighed heavily. "Do you still have feelings Ellie?", she asked nervously. Jimmy looked confused. "Are we just dating because she turned you down?".

A small smile crept over Jimmy's face. "Are you serious Ash?", he chukled. Ashley looked down and frowned and Jimmy instantly became serious. "What would make you ask that?", he asked concernedly.

Ashley shrugged avoidingly, without looking up. Jimmy ran his finger over her hand. "I guess I could ask you the same question", he replied softly. Ashley's head snapped up and her mouth parted slightly, but no words came out.

Jimmy shiffted slightly and enclosed his hand on hers. "Did we just start dating because Ellie turned me down?", he asked suggestively. Ashley knitted her brow and sat back in her seat. "That kiss in the hall...was it becasue you felt sorry for me?...", he quietly added. "...or was it because you knew Craig was off limits?".

"No Jimmy", Ashley gasped in shock. "And Craig, what does he have to do with this?".

"A few weeks back, when he was in town...", Jimmy started and Ashley scooted closer. "...when he asked you to dance. How you two talked and laughed...".

"...and made amends", Ashley corrected with a slight smile. "We closed that door, we've both moved on. I don't have those feelings for Craig anymore, Jimmy", she assured him with a smile. "But what about you and Ellie?", she asked softly, returning back to the original subject.

"I love Ellie. We bonded last year, she helped me through a lot of stuff", Jimmy revealed. "Yes we have a special connection, but she's more like a sister to me, Ash". Ashley raised her brow skeptically, Jimmy chuckled slightly. "Okay, so I did have those feelings for her once upon a time", he added honestly. "But something changed when I saw you again, when I looked up and saw you walking down the hall...".

Ashley silenced him with a kiss. "I felt it too", she admitted softly, before kissing him again.

"So why did you try to get us together?", he asked quizzically once they broke apart.

Ashley gently sat down on Jimmy's lap. "I thought it was what you wanted", she replied truthfully. "But I was secretly hoping she'd say no", Ashley added cautiously as an innocent smirk formed on her lips.

"To be hosnest Ash..." , Jimmy began, talking through the soft kisses he was planting on her lips. Ashley's eyes locked with Jimmy's and he grinned. He pulled her close and whispered, "...so was I".

-------------------------

Okay so this was kinda short and kinda corny, but I'm going through some serious JimAsh withdrawl...and this helps a little. For timeline purposes this takes place in late October or early November...I thought it could fit, being Jimmy and Ashley have only been dating for 4-5 months...but don't worry there were no hints at Jellie/Crash in the episodes that have aired, just in this story.

Degrassi is not mine.


End file.
